<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ringing in my Heart by Skylar102</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738784">Ringing in my Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102'>Skylar102</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots, Drabbles, and Ficlets Oh My! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e11 Blood Calls to Blood, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jace and Clary don't make it back from the other world, both Isabelle and Alec are de-runed. Magnus not wanting to see the siblings left to the streets of the mundane world, helps set them up with a home until they get back on their feet. </p>
<p>Now two years later, the siblings have a booming jewelry-making business and Alec has a very important question to ask Magnus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots, Drabbles, and Ficlets Oh My! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ringing in my Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/gifts">ColorfulWarlock</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well hello everyone! It has been a <em>while</em> *cough cough*. Writer's Block has been absolutely kicking my ass with all of my WIPs and I haven't been able to finish anything. So I decided to start this collection of just whatever comes to mind or if I find a small prompt that piques my interest. </p>
<p>I promise that Dragon's Bond and the Wing series are not over. I still plan on finishing them, but as of right now, my brain doesn't want me to T^T</p>
<p>Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce">AceOnIce</a> for the beta! 💜</p>
<p>This small ficlet is based off of this lovely prompt by Hika in the Malec Discord Server &lt;3<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus stares at the de-runed Shadowhunter at his door. He’s wearing a navy blazer with grey slacks, an incredible difference of style compared to the man he met almost two years ago. The rough edges on his face have smoothed out; the hardened Shadowhunter who ruled the New York Institute is no longer visible. All that’s left is a man who finally feels comfortable in his own skin and no longer carries the burdens of others on his shoulders.</p>
<p>Magnus watches as Alec fiddles with the watch on his wrist. He realizes that the man is waiting on his answer.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, it seems I was distracted,” Magnus says, finally taking his eyes off Alec’s body and looking up. “You were saying something?”</p>
<p>Alec lets out a soft laugh that tugs at his heart. “I asked if you were free tonight?”</p>
<p>“I might be,” Magnus teases, leaning against the door’s frame. “Depends on what kind of wards you need me to put up.”</p>
<p>Magnus watches the way Alec frowns at his words. Was that not what he came here for? Magnus made sure to keep their relationship strictly professional since Alec and Isabelle were de-runed by the Clave. When he found out the siblings were cast out because of the Mortal Cup going missing, he knew he had to make amends with the siblings.</p>
<p>Of course, the siblings didn’t fault him, they’d realize that Clary and Jace used him for their own personal agenda, but that didn’t make the guilt in Magnus’ heart go away. He is sad that Clary and Jace did not return from whatever realm they went to, but he’ll never forgive them for what they did to Alec and Isabelle. So he made sure to set the siblings up in a nice apartment in his complex until they could adjust to mundane society. It also made it easier for Magnus to ward and protect them from those who caught word of Lightwoods being cast out and looking to get revenge. </p>
<p>They denied the help at first, not wanting to trouble the High Warlock more than they already had when they were Shadowhunters, but Magnus insisted, especially after the incident with the local werewolf pack. Magnus made sure to send Luke a very strongly-worded voicemail about keeping his pack in check.</p>
<p>Now the duo have a lovely flat three blocks away that they were able to afford after their jewelry business took off. Who knew two former angelic soldiers had a knack for crafting accessories? And what exquisite accessories they were. </p>
<p>Magnus doesn’t think he’s gotten jewelry from anyone else in the past year since they opened up their business. He knows that the siblings sell him their wares at a heavily discounted price which he has called them out for, but then Isabelle compliments his outfit and style to distract him from the price change. He knows what she’s doing and Lilith if she isn’t good at it.</p>
<p>Magnus had to summon a whole new jewelry box to keep all the items that they have made for him. While Isabelle is incredible at making earrings and necklaces, Alexander takes the cake with his stunning craftsmanship at rings. Anytime there is a new one displayed in the case, Magnus is always the first one to buy. Alec’s attention to detail rivals those of jewelers he’s known for decades. The man truly became an expert in the field in barely any time. </p>
<p>“I’m not here about wards, Magnus,” Alec says, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck which causes his shirt to rise and Magnus immediately zeros in on the patch of skin revealed.</p>
<p>He truly has no shame. </p>
<p>“I’m trying to ask you on a date,” the man mutters under his breath. Alec has a lovely blush on his face, but he refuses to break eye contact. One thing that Alec never got rid of is how direct he is with his words. It’s one of Magnus’ favorite things about him… wait did he just say date?</p>
<p>“What?” Magnus squeaks ineloquently. </p>
<p>“A date, Magnus. Would you go on one, with me?” Alec lets out a quiet laugh as he watches Magnus get flustered at the question.</p>
<p>“Now?” He asks and mentally slaps himself. The grin on Alec’s face grows wider as Magnus fails at coming across as the smooth man he normally is. Oh, what a lovely sight that is. Magnus wants to see that more.</p>
<p>“Yes, Magnus,” Alec grins. “That is, of course, you aren’t busy with other things.”</p>
<p>“No,” he replies immediately. He snaps his fingers and his outfit changes to something similar to Alec’s and he steps out into the hallway, slamming the door shut with maybe just a tad too much force. “I am available.”</p>
<p>“Perfect,” Alec chuckles. He holds out his arm and Magnus happily loops his arm around it. “There’s this Italian place up the street that I’ve been wanting to try but haven’t had the right company for.”</p>
<p>“Well I’ve heard I am great company to have around,” Magnus says as they make their way to the elevator. “No matter what Ragnor has told you.”</p>
<p>Alec’s laugh at the jab of his closest friend plays on a loop in his head the whole way to the restaurant. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Skylar10211">Twitter</a></p>
<p>Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA">Join our Discord!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>